Devils Do Exist
by Sour MnM
Summary: I wanted to be a writer, not some gossip columnist on bad fashion designs for Hitachiin Yuzuha. The worst part of this internship is spending it overseas with my grandparents in Japan and those unscrupulous devils Yuzuha calls children.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** For anyone who has read my other story _Perpendicular_, I have no idea when I'll finish it or continue the plot and I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm having some really strange writer's block. I'm always coming up with new plots and stories, but I'm always finding myself losing the urge to continue writing. Your lovely comments, views and alerts are greatly appreciated however, until I can get over my funk I won't be continuing that for sometime. I've been really obsessed with this Taiwanese drama _Devil Beside You._ I watched when I was in 8th grade (I'm now a senior in high school xD) and the title has been stuck in my head recently and I realized the alternate title would be perfect with this new story.

Anyone who takes the time out to read this I send my love and I guess if you ever have your own writer's block and you can't come up with a plot I have a book filled with them.

Well who knows, maybe this story will be better.

_Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC !_

**Summary: **I wanted to be a writer, not some gossip columnist on bad fashion designs for Hitachiin Yuzuha. The worst part of this internship is spending it overseas with my grandparents in Japan and those unscrupulous devils Yuzuha calls children.

* * *

><p><em>Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia.<em>

- E.L. Doctorow

**xxx**

**Prologue.**

**xxx**

Some people grow up never knowing what they want to do in life. They'll take up odd jobs or something to pass the time, just so that their capable of making money to survive in the world. They're convinced that although money isn't everything, it _is_ everything. How could you survive without it? In what way could you pay hospital bills if you're sick, buy food when you're hungry and pay for heat when you must endure the chilling winters? Then again, some people come out on top and even if they have no idea what they wanted to do whatsoever, they manage to become the most successful person in the world and you wouldn't have imagined that loser from down the block was a millionaire now.

But I didn't fall into that category. In fact, I was the complete opposite. From the time I could read and write, I would engage myself in twisted tales and fantastic stories about adventure and learning the truth. And then I began to think to myself when I was seven, "Stories haven't always existed. Someone had to write them and put them down for everyone to read. But where did they get this idea, and how did they make it so interesting?" How appealing was it to have Aesop's Fables or Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes to lull me to sleep at night or entertain me when there was no one around to talk to?

From then I knew I wanted to be a writer more than anything. I didn't know if I wanted to write novels or children's books, but if I had an idea, I would write it down- pen and paper in hand. No matter where I was or what I was doing, if it was embedded in my head from last night's dreams or doodling in the middle of math class, it was mine and I grew hungry to remember it all. If I liked it enough, I kept strong and developed it into more than something my mind could understand, but a story for everyone to yearn for. And if I couldn't work with it now, then I hoped that one day I could.

At this point in time, I could honestly say that I was suffering from great writer's block because I was so discontent with life. Usually I was quick to write something when I was so miserable. At the moment I wanted to bury myself alive under a thousand pillows and hope no one would decide to look for me to say the least. Because I was practically sure, there was no way in hell, I could live in Japan. Even if it was for one measly year. Bare with me here when I say this, but even as fluent as I am in Japanese, English and German, the only country I could live in with all those language skills was America.

America loved me and I loved America. I don't think it's possible for me to abandon my parent's pent house in upper Manhattan. I couldn't even imagine what it was like to live out of New York City and its lovely transportation system. Sure the hustle could get quite frantic and worrisome, but some days when I _really_ wanted to relax, I'd go to Central Park with some friends and watch them play football in the snow or soccer in the spring. They'd be my inspiration and my motivation. There was so much art here, it was hard to get away from it all.

So I'm sure anyone could understand me when I say that I love my home, I _really _loved my home. What that means is, I'll be giving my parents a hard time until they let me stay here. So what if I'm sixteen? I'm allowed to break down and cry, 'Daddy don't let me go!' Or even 'Mommy you have to let me stay with you!'

"No. You're going and that's final. You have two days to pack everything in these suitcases and I want you out of my house before the summer starts."

I was on my knees clutching my mom's legs. Her ebony hair was tied up in chignon and her ear was pressed to her cell phone. She was trying to contact my grandmother with no avail and I was ready to kiss the ground and thank god for sparing me the conversations on cultural festivals in the fifties. Dad was setting down the food for dinner at the kitchen table and Mom stumbled to take her seat in an attempt to ignore me. Her dark eyes glared and me when I squeezed her calf tighter, and she began trying to scrap my hand off of her with her heels.

I yelped, pulling back in shock. I can't believe my own mother attempted to injure me!

"Cora, you'll be fine. Can't we just have dinner as a family before you go without all this confusion?" My father pulled me up from the floor and helped me up into one of the chairs closer to my mother.

He kissed her sweetly on the head before patting mine and seating himself. "How was work, Miu?"

Mom smiled gently into his cerulean colored eyes and I had to refrain from gagging at the sight. "Oh Leon you'll never guess who called me today!"

"Try me." He gathered some rice into his plate before passing it on to me.

"Yuzuha Hitachiin!" It was almost as if she was a teenager and she couldn't contain her joy. What was so important about this woman anyway?

I pretty much sunk into my seat trying to ignore them by making up some story in my head. I had to think to myself that this part of my life was a bit cliche. Of course the pretty popular girl gets thrown out of her natural habitat and into the wild of of foreign people. I would be prey to those sexual harassers who wanted a good time from a girl who didn't know better. Then again Tokyo had a lot of crime. I'm pretty sure even if I lived there I was still increasing my chance of death steadily. And it was horribly obvious that people would know I wasn't from Japan.

Even though I had a lot of similar structural features that my mom had, most of my traits came from my dad. Yes, my dad is German, but only half. His father was like Spanish and black or something like that. His mother was full German and she raised him in Germany until he was about six and then brought him to grow up in America, since he was born here to begin with. He took after Nana with her big gorgeous blue eyes, but he has curly strawberry blonde colored hair and olive colored skin. It's safe to say however, my mom is full Japanese. Dark brown hair, medium brown eyes.

If you ask me he looks pretty exotic, but I never intended to come out exotic looking myself. I wish I could look more like my mom. I had wild, curly dark auburn hair and narrow green-grey eyes. It didn't help that I was closer to dad's complexion than mom's. It was annoying to have people ask me where I was from. When you're mixed sometimes it's too difficult to explain. Honestly, how many Japanese people would think I blend in with them? I was half Japanese and part everything else.

"I was able to get Cora a job with her in Japan while she's staying over there. I was telling her all about how Cora loves to write and such and she said she would love if Cora would tend to a column she has."

"Oh joy..." I mumbled shoveling some food into my mouth.

"She even promised to pay for Cora's studies so that she doesn't miss out on anything while she works." Mom kept going on happily.

"Well Hikaru and Kaoru will be able to keep Cora company." Dad vehemently spat stabbing into his pork chop. Mom grimaced a little, but I knew she figured I was on dad's side with this.

Who ever Hikaru and Kaoru were- didn't sound too thrilling at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think for a very long time I've tried to imagine what it would be like if Hikaru and Kaoru never got along. I can always imagine how one would react if the other died, but how would they be if they never spoke to each other? Hikaru would probably drink his way out of depression until someone saved him and Kaoru would either figure out how to deal with it or end up in some kind of mental institution. I had plots for two stories like that, but I often find Kaoru's personality more difficult to portray since Hikaru is so overbearing. It's like he's both of them don't you think O.o?

I'll try to update this month, but probably not until after my birthday~

Remember your views, alerts and reviews encourage me :D and I do hope that I can finish one story in my life.

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Wow, it's been a rough week. If my writing is a little off, please forgive me. I don't intend for it to be sloppy, filled with grammatical errors or melancholic. I should probably find myself a beta reader...

I'm really into Avatar right now and I'm so excited to know about The Legend of Korra coming out! So that's a little on my mind at the moment. I've always been a big fan of fantasy stories or anything containing concepts of the classical elements. I've always wanted to be an Earth Bender, however I thought it would be interesting to see an air bender who is a blind geisha. I've digressed though...

But anyway, I like taking chapters slowish because it makes you want more right (: ? But I will definitely introduce a host. Sorry if this chapter isn't that long. I'm not exactly at that point where I'm excited to write about it. I've always been good at telling a story from the middle to the end with little detail.

* * *

><p>Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts.<p>

-ArnoldBennett.

**xxx**

**Chapter One,**

**xxx**

Growing up, one thing that I continuously struggled with was change. It wasn't just change in people or their personalities. It was more drastic, such as moving the furniture around or the seasons changing with the course of time. When I was younger, I used to cry and scream if something had easily been misplaced when my mom would clean my room and put away my toys. Meals were probably the worst. Every morning if I didn't have my two favorite foods one after the other, I refused to eat it. I don't think I have obsessive compulsive disorder, but if I didn't know where anything was or when it was going to happen, I didn't like enduring it. I would become feeble to the point where I often felt that I would have disastrous break downs. It always led to blood curling screaming during my nightmares.

I could never say I actually overcame this "fear" even after the years of therapy I endured. When I had to take an exam in eight grade for Algebra I that I wasn't fully prepared for, I had to be moved into a separate room for extra time. Now it wasn't because I didn't understand the work; I excelled greatly in math and it was my second best subject after literature. However, I ended up having a massive anxiety attack because I couldn't handle the transition between state tests and regents exams. Besides, state tests were easier because all you did was get scored by one number without a direct percentile in comparison to an actual score.

I won't lie though. I failed that test with flying colors. But by the time I was enrolled into a high school I knew what to expect. I was less "fearful" of the change, to say the least.

My attempt to admire the beautiful skyline from my bedroom window for the rest of my life had become futile. If you hadn't already guessed, I was trapped in the middle ofJapanwith two old people who were trying to drag me into the city and shop.

Now, my grandparents were very wealthy people. You would think that living in Japanand having this luxury would have been exactly what I wanted. I mean Japanand Americaaren't that far apart, but there was obviously no comparison between the two that could ever make me _want_ to chooseJapan over my own home. For one, almost everywhere I went I would have to endure looking at characters that reminded me of strange hieroglyphs or some complicated, encrypted computer language. I could barely read forty-percent of it and I regret not taking up classes when my mom suggested it in autumn. Sometimes I would turn my head sideways and my mind would suggest that some words were stick figures having sex.

Secondly,Japanhad little to no diversity. Well, that was unless I caught a tourist. No one really pointed, but I felt like people were staring at me. Nothing was wrong with that, but if a red haired, green eyed person walked up to you speaking their language, I would think that they'd assume you were some kind of otaku. Anime wasn't my thing to say the least, and I was tired of feeling like some kind of exchange student. If I really liked my Japanese heritage, I'd probably be over here more often. Now, it wasn't as if I hated it at all, I just didn't care for it. It pretty much was the same issue I had with my dad andGermany.

"Don't worry about any of your things, Nadeshiko. Yuu and the maids will take care of everything." My grandmother's smile blossomed on her rosy round face.

I tried not to wince. The sound of my middle name felt extremely foreign to me when I heard it roll off her tongue and I felt discomfort in hearing it. This was like some sick joke in an attempt to make me more Japanese than I already was. What was worse was the thought of my items being rearranged. That petrified me, but mom forced me to put effort into being polite for my stay here. I wondered why I even had to in the first place. Traveling overseas was not in my future plans nor was it my idea to begin with in the first place!

"Haha...no problem grandma." I forced out a smile following her into some designer store called _The Silver Crane._

Grandpa had stalked off, obviously not wanting to be a part of our "female bonding" time. I didn't blame him. If I could leave her, I would too. She began to chat to me excitedly about this party she wanted to attend.

"Oh, you're absolutely going to love this ball. I suppose you might be more comfortable there since it will be very Western." She was pulling at some purple fabric, and a woman came over to us.

Her face looked extremely tight and her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun. She was wearing the store uniform, which appeared to be a nice plum dress suit with a bright red collar. I leaned over to her trying to read her name tag, but again, unfortunately for me, I could barely figure out half of who she was. Apparently I leaned too far knocking some fabric off the rack beside me. I clumsily began to put effort into pushing the rolls into a standing position and I could see my grandmother attempting to ignore my faults. Inwardly I laughed at this because it seemed simple to disclaim me.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She gave a tight lipped smile in my direction and grandma was quick to distract her.

"Yes, I'm looking for something for my granddaughter to wear." Grandma smoothed out her skirt with her hands before folding them neatly in front of herself.

I stepped back hoping I had stopped the line of fabric from falling. In the process I tripped over my converse lace knocking over a mannequin behind them.

"Well, can I have a look at her, or do you know her size?"

"She's right here Ishida-san." Yanking me by the arm grandma pulled me forward.

The smile fell from Ishida's face and I grimaced as well. In her best effort to be civil, she stiffly asked, "Is there any color you have in mind?"

Before I could continue to speak, grandma interjected. "White, perhaps. To make her skin look a bit paler."

"I'm a size three," I spoke crossly. Ishida-san repressed a snort before nodding quickly and stalking off.

Traveling away from my grandmother as she began looking for an outfit of her own, I resumed looking at the beautiful clothes around the store. The place was filled with various sections including designs from casual to formal, to costumes and cosplay. There were kimonos pinned to the walls in the isle I walked down. I began tumbling through the revolving dress rack until my finger ran across a smooth, silky pink fabric. It was an off the shoulder dress with a stiff material piercing through the sleeve.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I jumped back startled. I pulled at the silk when I whipped around.

My eyes caught sight of beautiful golden colored orbs and wild orange colored hair. He was leaning against a rack staring intently at me with his arms crossed. He was dressed rather casually, but not expensively. I could only assume he was just as middle classed as I was back inNew York. His smirk never left his face when mine became crossed and I scowled.

"Don't you have any decency! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

He let out a sweet laugh, "No, but perhaps you deserve it."

I cocked my head to the side and he pointed towards the beautiful gown that was now, unfortunately torn.

"Ugh, I can't believe this." I let out a groan in displeasure, trying desperately to separate the dress from the rack. The guy towered over me trying to help me take it down, and I then realized he was about a head taller than me. My pride began to get to me and I elbowed him away. "I don't need your help."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged.

I watched him leave me struggling with the dress. I knew all the fighting was enhancing the tearing, but suddenly I began to care less of it. I'd be hearing a lot of grandma's complaints, but I figured they'd have a policy about me purchasing the damaged item and then perhaps I'd be able to keep the dress myself. The feeling of being away from home made me grow sick, and then suddenly I wished my best friend was here to get me out of this mess. And if she couldn't, she'd at least patch the dress up for me.

I could barely see myself making it through the year, especially without her. I couldn't stand the thought of having new friends here. Especially not guys like _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay finally! This chapter has been collecting dust since the fourteenth. But it's finally out (: thank goodness. I'll probably update once a week or try my very best. I have this horrible habit of ending stories by second or third chapters. I already have an idea for the next story, which is a secret for now :X I was just wondering who you guys Cora would be a more suitable match for. But its not as if I haven't decided who she'll be with yet ;)

Remember your views, alerts and reviews encourage me :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** So school's about to start. Hopefully that means I'll getting distracted and do more writing. I have college classes and a portfolio to work on so what are the chances of me getting chapters out? I'm sorry I didn't update too since the chapter has been in here for a while. Whoops (:

Also, I always find it hard to write about the twins since they are very difficult people. If you're open minded you'll always be able to see where each host is coming from. But they're just about the same if you ask me xD

I'd like to thank **TrixieTheEvilPixie, AbbyxKaoru, Nimash, bringme2life ,Aurorarose1001 and Lilliee-chan** for your lovely reviews :D thanks guys.

* * *

><p>All paid jobs absorb and degrade the mind.<p>

-Aristotle

**xxx**

**Chapter Two,**

**xxx**

Work was something I often looked forward to. The ability to go out, be independent and get paid was a lifestyle that suited me. I didn't always feel the need to be solely dependent on my parents unless I absolutely had to. Many people tell me I'm very spoiled because I can snap my fingers and my parents will hand it over to me, but I often think that's because I'm an only child. One would think I would go to my parents for everything, but honestly, I can say our relationship is a bit skewed. Where money and material object was concerned, yes I could cry and complain for it and easily get it because there was no one else to compete with; however I found that when it came to a more interpersonal relationship my parents and I were either arguing or dishonest.

My parents were firm believers in living an utterly comfortable life. That meant making a lot of money, perhaps like the rich snobby Hitachiin children I'd meet. They were happy with safes filled with cash hidden in the deep boundaries of their home, where I could never find myself. Maybe it's because I knew if anything horrible happened to me, my parents were always available and ready to take me back in when I needed them the most. But I loved the bumpy roads that life threw at me sometimes, because I was always quick to catch myself. It was something that was never unexpected, but very thrilling. It was what helped me write and dream at night.

But suddenly, this move to Japan has made me feel oppressed and stifled.

I was finally made my way to work that morning. I felt horrible after the pulling and screaming I did with the maids. They deserved it though for their brutal wake up methods; then again I knew I should have gone to bed early. I couldn't help it though. I had to webcam with my best friend Anya, since I couldn't reach her out of country. She spent the whole night in tears talking about how much she missed me and I promised my best to keep in touch with her as much as I could. I wish I could share with her with her my own feelings of misery, but I was quick to console her. I often played a motherly role.

"Kami-sama, I know I needed you to work on the column today Cora-san," Yuzuha was running around her office in heels, tumbling through the files and paperwork that laid across her desk.

I tried to look more professional for the day by straightening out my unruly hair. I wore a grey dress shirt and some black pants with three inch grey heels, but my boss was too busy to even take note of my attire.

She had a pencil winding up in her orange hair that was tied in a sloppy ponytail and her white blouse was crumpled and appeared as if she had gone through hell and back. I stood in the middle of the room awkwardly behind two long rounded couches that faced her beautiful glass table. The ferns that stood in between the chairs tickled my chin when I turned to see her run across the room once again to sprinkle some food in the large fish tank and grab a watering can for some neat by plants.

"But, there's no one who can watch the girls today since I gave them the day off. But my secretary isn't even in this prefecture and I'm running late for my plane as it is."

I nodded quietly when I watched her cram folders into her brief case and grabbing her purse. She picked up some keys and clasped my hands gently before dropping them there.

"I'll pay you double for this, really. I appreciate you taking care of my girls for me today." She looked at me solemnly and in an attempt to smile I grimaced slightly, "Are you sure you're alright doing this?"

For a woman I had just met offering me double the pay, I really couldn't help myself with this offer. She gave me a worried look when I realized I frowned, and I quickly perked myself up and gave her a grin, "It's no problem Hitachiin-sama."

"Thank you so much! I would ask my sons, but I really don't trust them with Naomi and Nanami." She finally formally shook my hand. "And please call me Yuzuha. The limousine is outside waiting for you and instructions are on the fridge."

Bursting out of the room with her large escorts in dark suits, Yuzuha faded into a tiny speck from my vision.

I sighed gently, walking around the couches before stopping in front of it. I found myself facing two little girls who were sound asleep. Their long chocolate locks were spun into large buns on their heads.

Walking behind Yuzuha's desk I pulled out the double stroller and then placed each girl in. They looked as if they couldn't be more than two years old, and I felt like I was going to kill myself when we got to the Hitachiin Mansion. Quietly as possible I pushed them out of the office and made my way to the elevators.

**xxx**

"Wow..." I mumbled. The mansion was bigger than I had expected. Then again, rich folks only had the best. I found myself walking absentmindedly past the grand staircase trying to make my way around and I traveled into their very large living room.I stopped the stroller and began to admire the grand chandeliers that gracefully hung in the pink colored was a white marble fireplace that was situated between two ceiling high windows and three dark velvet sofas facing it.

My awe didn't last for long when I realized that one of the girls had woken up and she began to try and unfasten the buckle that kept her strapped in the carriage. Her fumbling slowly awoken the other girl who began to over I quickly unbuckled the girl who was trying to escape and set her down. I began pulling out the other whose arms flared all over the place and attempted to hold her close to my body, rocking her gently.

"A girl with such a cute hairstyle shouldn't cry so much." I said bouncing her on my hip. It was true, she had two medium sized buns on each side of her head and she began to suck her thumb, easing the watering from her eyes.

"Ugly." I looked down to see the older girl with her arms crossed and her sippy cup in hand.

She was sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say. Especially to your sister." I put the other kid down beside her and she began to clap her hands excitedly.

Dancing around me she chirped,"Not Nanami."

"You!" Naomi, who I now discovered was the girl with two buns, cheered happily. Nanami began to giggle happily and I glared at the pair.

"Why you little-"

"Run!" Naomi grabbed Nanami's hands and the wobbled away quickly on their chubby legs. They dashed out the living room and into the dinning room.

I found myself chasing after them in annoyance, much to their amusement. They sprinted beneath the long table running under the long chair legs. I tried to grab one of them diving downward. I slid across the grey carpeting, burning my arms and toppling over on my face. They cheered hi-fiving each other and I glared in their direction. Without giving me a second glance, they were off again.

Pulling myself off the floor, I watched them run through large white double doors.

Quickly following their trail I ran in slipping across the wet tiled floor. I grabbed the counter to stop myself from falling and I ended up pulling down a series of pots, pans and ingredients that were scattered there. A pitcher of water tipped over and began to drip down my head when it hit the floor. I realized that Naomi had opened out her juice on the ground when I felt the stickiness on my hands.

"Ugh," I groaned when I felt the liquid seep into my dark jeans. "For some rich people, their cooks are slobs."

I began regret not choosing flats this morning. I could already feel my hair growing wavy as it absorbed the water. Tossing my heels off and carefully standing, I realized that Nanami and Naomi were already gone, and their laughing descended to another part of the house. The echoing led from a hallway through the kitchen and up through some winding stairs. "Where are you monsters!" I shouted stomping with each step up. I came across a door, which of course, led me down another hallway.

However, this floor wasn't as heavily decorated as the first and there wasn't much to look at. I could hear more laughter and the sound of water running. I panicked and opened the first door I saw.

Apparently it was the bathroom...and it was unoccupied. A pretentious smile grew on the guy's face, his golden eyes growing playfully. A towel was wrapped around his waist and his damp hair tangled atop his head.

I blushed when I caught sight of his body.

"Like what you see?" I almost snarled.

Changing the topic quickly, I shook my head and I asked, "Aren't you the guy from _The Silver Crane_?"

"I have yet to lay eyes on someone so..." His long pale index finger tapped against his cheek.

"Ugly!" I whipped around at the sound of Naomi and Nanami's cheers.

They were tucked under the arms of another golden eyed man. Naomi was pouting unhappily.

"Onii-chan," She drawled out kicking, "Down!"

I began to freak out a little. "You're twins!"

The wet one rolled his eyes at my remark and snorted,"Obviously. And we were told that you were smart."

"N-no, I mean...all of you?"

I don't remember much of what happened then.

I'm pretty sure I blacked out though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Everyone finally showed up...well, almost everyone (:

I love Naomi and Nanami. I wanted to name them Kaori and Hikari, but then I thought that was too original. I recently understood that if you sound out Hikaru's name, the last two syllables make out Kaoru's name...except for that additional vowel. I tried to do a similar kind of naming with their younger sisters, yet the names only look that way. They're both just like their brothers, up to a lot of mischief xD

Although it's not common to have twins twice I thought it was cute. Naomi is older than Nanami.


End file.
